The Clones Attack!
by m1ssy
Summary: Ok, there is romance, but its not too bad... trust me. Voldemort found a new attack approach, multiples of him! Watch Out Harry! New character. first story... please review:) thanx:)
1. Arrival

Disclaimer~ all I own is Megan Leban and the plot. The rest is JKR  
  
Prologue~  
  
The young witch quickly sits up in bed. ^What was that??^ She heard another crash from downstairs and a scream of pain. The brunette jumped up grabbing her wand and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could! *crack* someone just apparated out. her mom-- on the floor!  
  
Chapter one, Arrival~  
  
It had been just a few days since the scary incident, and Megan was standing just outside the entrance of Hogwarts. ^what a beautiful castle^ she though as she stared at its magnificent. She picked up her bags and headed in. It had been 16 long years since her last time in these, halls, an she remembered them very clearly. She began walking toward the headmasters office when Dumbledor yelled in excitement "Megan, Its soo gr8 to see you again!" He embraced her in a loving hug, and she hugged him lovingly back.  
  
Neither realized that they were being watched. ^they must have been close^ the hidden figure thought. And then, with a smirk, ^I have forgotten how good she looked!^  
  
"so, where do you want to stay? you can have any room you want!" Dumbledor continued with a chuckle, unless its taken." Megan replied "hmmm. that's a toughie."she said sarcastically. "I think this lil Slytherin is rather attached to the dungeon."  
  
Dumbledor looked at her slyly, "o, the dungeon, huh?" he said as they began walking, baggage floating behind. " I always knew you had a thing on Snape!"  
  
The hidden figure gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Snape?? Is he here?" Megan asked excitedly. "see, I knew you had a thing for him!" "Uncle Albus, how did u know? you always know!!!" She replied, half teasing.  
  
^Uncle Albus?? Wow! and I thought I knew a lot about this girl! hmmm. was that just teasing, or does this cutie reall.lets not get my hopes up. but still, I cant help but wonder..^ (the hidden figure)  
  
"well, you didn't beat the crap out of James Potter for nothing. a Slytherin has to have a real motive, my darling. And it wasn't because he is in the same house. That wouldn't have been good enough for u! Right then and there I knew!" Dumbledor looked at her sideways. "Megan, It is gr8 to have you back. Here's your room. I suppose I will let you rest after that long trip."  
  
"Ok, Ill see you at dinner. The students don't arrive for another two weeks, right?"  
  
"Right, my Megan. See you at dinner."  
  
They gave each other a quick hug, and Dumbledor left for his room, and Megan went into hers. Only one person was left in the hallway to contemplate what he had heard, and he, Severus Snape, stepped out of the shadows. 


	2. 1st Encounter

Disclaimer~ all I own is Megan Leban and the plot. The rest is JKR  
  
Chapter 2, 1st Encounter~  
  
^did he just, did she just.. does she like me? wait. past tense. but maybe I can kindle a spark. yea.. maybe. lets try. ok. me, mister sly panicking. what the hell is wrong with me?!? and over a girl!^  
  
Snape looked fine, he kept all these emotions hidden. He headed back to his room, and began pacing. he stopped only to pour a glass of red whine.  
  
^what I need is fro her to come to me. but why? what need would she have to make potion?^ *knock knock* A delicate knock came at the door.  
  
"huh?" Snape went over and opened it, and to his surprise stood. Megan! Snape kept his cool tho.. "Can I help you?"  
  
Megan quickly replied, "yes, actually, I was wondering if u had some wormwood? i need it for a potion" He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Megan, right? what is this potion you are attempting to make?" Snape asked as the jerk he is.  
  
"my potion is just to. umm.. help me get some rest. Could I borrow some wormwood?" Megan asked sweetly.  
  
"Have you made this potion before?" "many nights" "no consequences? explosions? mistakes?" "Luckily, no, no, and no." "potions is not a game of luck, Miss. Leban." The potion master said hastily.  
  
Megan realized she hit a raw bone. She moved a little closer to him, and closer to his face "I promise ill be ok" she said sweetly, and slightly seductively.  
  
In surprise, Snape turned and got the wormwood. He was reluctant to let it go, but of course he did. "thanx" Megan said, and then stood on tippy toe and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Then she left without another word, leaving Snape in shock.  
  
His question was answered.  
  
********************************** ok? How does that sound?  
  
Btw, my name is Missy. Im going into tenth grade. and umm. im 15( This is my 1st story, and im enjoying writing it. Could everyone review? Thanx( I hope u like, and don't worry, I can handle criticism. 


	3. Author's note

Hey! Is anyone actually reading this??? If im not, and u want me to continue, review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ( so far I am the only one who has!! (and that pathetic.) *sigh* 


End file.
